


One Love is So Overrated

by BookAmbassador



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Counter Sex, Dorkiness, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Just read, Kink, Lap Sex, Light Angst, Lots of Sex, Lots of humor and sex, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Other, Sex, Wall Sex, playful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookAmbassador/pseuds/BookAmbassador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren unexpectedly runs into a beautiful fairy and a sexy asshole. Let's see how Eren handles this~</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love is So Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is new so I'm gonna do this whenever I can if I'm not working on my other story. And comments are apprectiated. Love me :o )

Eren didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. He just had a fight with Mikasa about not wanting to meet her new girlfriend, Annie. It wasn't that he was against it or anything (he actually thought it was kind of hot) it was just that he wasn't ready to meet her. As in he had to sneak out of the back door because Annie unexpectedly showed up and didn't want to look homeless. Out of nowhere, Sasha and Connie came around a stone house.

"Baby!"

Sasha jumped on him.

Connie frowned.

"Baaae, I thought you were mine!"

Sasha grinned.

"Hun, you know I'm yours!"

"Then why you cheat'n!"

"Because Eren needs some lovin!"

Eren blushed and smiled pushing Sasha away.

"I'm no ones!"

He than walked off waving his good bye. He was about to go home, but someone caught his eye. The boy had big ocean-like eyes and hair that shined like the sun, probably even silky. His body looked like fairies fucked and made him. And his ass- oh that was just so right! A total bubble butt! How did he notice? The boy was wearing tight, form fitting shorts with a light blue shirt with one sleeve hanging off his shoulder, showing off his baby smooth skin. Eren didn't even notice the blonde walking up to him, he was staring to much.

"Um, Sir?"

Eren snapped back to reality hearing that angelic voice. He mentally slapped himself.

"Uh- er- me?"

The boy giggled and nodded.

"Yes, Sir. Do you know where the market is around here."

Eren really didn't know. It was country-like there so he just left the shopping to Mikasa.

"I'm not really sure where it is. I'm really sorry."

The blonde shook his head, his smile never fading. A real fairy.

"Sir, it's alright. How about you just guess? I have a car so we can drive around."

"Yeah, sure!"

They happily got into... a Mercedes Benz? A nice smooth jet black color. This fairy was definitely not from here.

"Um, Sir, can you drive?"

The boy was flushed red. Eren wanted to hold that small twink.

"O-Of course!"

Eren hopped into the driver seat, the blonde getting in the passenger seat. What a weird fella? Eren started the engine and a song sounded off. It was by JubyPhonic. She was singing Lost Time Memory. The boy bounced with glee.

"Turn it up, Sir! This is my jam!"

Eren chuckled pushing the 'volume up' button.

"Turn down for what?!"

The uke started to sing.

"Years go by and I'm living with your shadow!"

"Feelimg more everyday that goes by!"

"I sit- Wait, Sir, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Eren. Eren Jeager."

The boy smiled.

"I'm Armin. Armin Arlert."

"Your last name is Alert?"

Armin laughed snorting a little.

"N-No, it's Arlert! Ar- lert!"

Eren blushed, embarrassment flooding his system.

"Oh! I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over."

Armin pointed at a point where the grass met the beach beside them. It was a beautiful sight.

"Okay.

Eren pulled over and the fairy hopped out running into the sand, kicking little sand particles everywhere.

"Eren, come join me!"

Eren beamed jumping out the car, running over to a stripping Armin.

Eren blushed.

"A-Armin, wh-what are you doing?!"

"Stripping. You want to get in the water too, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then come on!"

Armin ran nude into the water splashing and giggling. Something child-like sparked in Eren and he hurriedly shed his clothes and joined him. They splashed and played. Armin even resorted to jumping on Eren. Eren caught him and they chased each other across the beach.

"Armin, stop!"

Eren hit some high notes.

"But Eren you're fun to chase!"

"Armi-"

Eren fell Armin falling right on him. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in. Eren didn't know how it was going to turn out, but at this point he didn't care. Armin's soft lips touch Eren's, their lips moving in sync. Eren has kissed many girls and boys before, but this one was different. He felt so amazing and energized. He grunted, pulling Armin closer. Armin let out a muffled moan and grinded on top of Eren. Eren gasped, the fire within him growing every second and grabbed the blonde's ass, pushing it down and bucking his hips up. Armin moaned louder, gripping his shoulder.

"E-Eren!"

"Eren?"

Both of their heads flew up to see a shot man, with black hair and a undercut and handsome features. 

"Levi!"

Armin hopped up, face red.

The man named Levi walked up to Armin grabbing him by his arm.

"Buttercup, who's this?"

Armin winced. Eren noticed the grip on Armin lessened when the boy winced.

"E-Eren."

"Oh? Is he another volunteer?"

"N-No."

Eren face scrunched in confusion.

"Volunteer for what?"

"For dicks. Lots and lots of dicks."

Eren blushed and gasped at Armin.

"Armin!"

"What?! There is gonna be lots of dicks and ass movements."

"So are you volunteering or not?"

Eren thought about it. He would have to leave Mikasa and his friends, but he felt something special with this fairy and this sexy piece of meat.

"Where do you two live?"

"Miami."

"... What?"

"It's Miami, Kitten."

Eren gasped. He always wanted to live there anyway.

"Y-Yeah."

Armin jumped on him.

"Yay!"

Eren chuckled wrapping his arms around him kissing his temple.

"Yay! We're gonna be cuddle buddies!"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Just get in the car."

They both laughed and raced each other to the car.

_________________________________

Soon, they appeared at a modern hotel Eren didn't even know the town had. They also raced each other there.

Eren's phone beeped. Mikasa texted him.

'Eren, where are you?'

'I'm fine, Mikasa.'

'Eren...'

'I'm moving.'

A few minutes later she replied.

'No.'

'What?'

'I'm not letting you move.'

'But Mikasa! I really want to go!'

'Where?'

'Miami.'

'Definitely not.'

'Please..'

It took her about thirty minutes to reply.

'Fine.'

'... Mikasa I love you.'

'Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around his neck. Armin moaned in his ear, music playing and sucked on his earlobe.

"Ereeeen~"

Eren moaned hurriedly texting Mikasa his good bye. Armin pulled Eren into the middle of the living room and danced exotically. He made 'come here' motion to him.

"Come here, Ereeeen~"

Eren happily obliged and came close. Armin smirked and got in front of Eren then turned around, grinding his ass against him. Eren groaned and rested his hands on Armin's hips, pulling him closer. Armin moaned reaching back and running his fingers in his hair.

"Eren, give me more~"

Eren chuckled and started pulling him to the couch. Soon, Armin was straddling Eren on the couch grinding harder. They were a pile of pants and moans. Armin was feeling all over Eren. Eren couldn't take it anymore.

"A-Armin, p-please..."

Armin licked his jaw and whispered in his ear.

"Say it, Eren~ I'll do anything, even if it's dirty~"

Armin was so not just a fairy, but a horny fairy! He guessed they both were horny fairies since he was fucking hard.

"Shit, Armin. Can i stick m-my-"

"Dick?"

"Y-Yeah. Can I stick my dick into y-your-"

"My asshole?"

Eren's face flushed.

"Y-Yeah."

"Say it~"

Armin was fucking teasing him! He knew Eren couldn't handle it!

"Fine! Let me stick my hard cock into your tight man hole!"

Armin blushed smirking and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Eren, I'm gonna ride you so hard-"

"Do it."

Armin pounced on him, pressing his lips hard against Eren's.

Eren hadn't been this hard since forever.

Armin clutched some of Eren's hair desperately trying to get as much of Eren inside his mouth as he could. Eren rubs down his sides grabbing his ass and kneads at it lightly. Armin moaned softly and began kissing down the brunette's neck, loving the sound he was rewarded with.

"A-Armin..."

__________________________

Eren soon found himself laying in pure white sheets, a heavy pressure on him and something in his neck. He looked down to see a naked Armin laying on his chest, his head nuzzled into his neck. His arms were firmly wrapped around the blonde. He smiled to himself. Armin was the only person he slept with when he first met them. 

'Wow. I think... I'm gonna have fun here.'

**Author's Note:**

> You think I should add the sex. I know you mad I didn't write it out :D


End file.
